1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a dual-TFT-substrate blue-phase liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have numerous advantages, such as thin device body, less power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the flat panel display devices available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are arranged between two parallel glass substrates and electricity is selectively applied to the glass substrates to cause change of the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract out the light from a backlight module for formation of an image.
A liquid crystal display panel is generally composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, liquid crystal (LC) interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, and a sealant. A general manufacturing process comprises a front stage of array process (including thin film, yellow light, etching, and film stripping), an intermediate stage of cell process (including bonding TFT substrate and the CF substrate), and a rear stage of assembling process (including mounting drive ICs and printed circuit board). The front stage of array process generally makes the TFT substrate for controlling the movement of liquid crystal molecules. The intermediate stage of cell process generally introduces liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The rear stage of assembling process generally mounts the drive ICs and combining the printed circuit board to effect driving the liquid crystal molecules to rotate for displaying images.
Active TFT-LCD displays have recently gained fast progress and wide application. The TFT-LCD display panels that are available in the main stream market are generally classified in three categories, including TN (Twisted Nematic)/STN (Super Twisted Nematic), IPS (In-Plane Switching), and VA (Vertical Alignment). Although the ways how the three categories of liquid crystal display panel control liquid crystal displaying are different, they are generally of similar basic structures. Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a conventional TFT-LCD display panel, the conventional TFT-LCD display panel generally comprises, laminated from top to bottom, a top polarizer 10, a color filter substrate 11, a liquid crystal layer 12, a TFT substrate 13, and a bottom polarizer 14, which are
With the increasing need for displaying, new techniques are also available, such as 3D display device and high response speed display devices. To achieve fast response, blue phase liquid crystal displaying techniques have recently been extensively studied and developed. Blue phase is a liquid crystal phase existing between an isotropic phase and a cholesteric phase. The blue phase liquid crystal displaying technique has advantages including wide view angle, fast response time, being free of rubbing for alignment, reduced influence of thickness of liquid crystal cell. However, in the driving manner of IPS structure used in the blue phase liquid crystal displaying, since the penetration depth of a lateral electric field generated by parallel electrodes is limited, a relatively high driving voltage is necessary, or the height of electrodes must be increased to increase the intensity of the lateral electric field. Similar solutions include using wedge-shaped electrodes and wavy electrodes. As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, schematic views are given to illustrate the structure of electrode for the conventional TFT-LCD display panel. As shown in FIG. 2A, electrodes provided on a TFT substrate 21 are wavy-shaped electrodes 22. As shown in FIG. 2B, electrodes provided on a TFT substrate 23 are wedge-shaped electrodes 24. However, these solutions increase the level of difficulty of manufacturing processes and lower down yield rate. Thus, it is apparent that blue phase liquid crystal displaying techniques using IPS driving solution can be further improved.